1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gauges which report information on the level of a liquid in a tank.
2. Description of the Art
One type of prior art liquid level gauge employs a float mounted magnet that passes by a reed switch and thereby makes or breaks an electrical circuit connected to a warning light. This switch is positioned in the tank at the warning level or below the tank bottom wall, and the magnet is mounted in the float itself approximately at the surface of the liquid. When the float and therefore the magnet descend to the warning level, the magnet is positioned adjacent the switch and closes it. The switch is connected to an external light and power supply by wires extending into or under the tank from outside. This need to run wires into (or around and under) the tank necessitates a different length of wiring for each tank size and creates the need to prevent leaks around the wiring (when the wiring is in the tank). It also increases the cost of manufacture and assembly.
In addition, these prior art gauges are prone to providing a flickering warning light as a result of the surface motion of the liquid in a tank which can be mounted in a moving vehicle (e.g., a garden tractor, a snowmobile, or a boat).